A romance too many?
by jimminybug
Summary: Kali Sanders is a very popular girl, she is also very pretty,yet she is also very.... INVOLVED? Follow her as she befriends Ginny Weasley, Dates Draco Malfoy, Dates Harry Potter, kisses Blaise Zabini, and does many other things in her adventures at Hogwar


Disclaimer: Heylo, people. Obviously I don't own Harry Potter, if I did I certainly wouldn't be posting depressingly bad stories on this site. I don't own Harry potter and co. I own some things in this story but I honestly cannot be stuffed telling you about them. So I hope you enjoy my story. Peace.

Chapter One.

Kali Sanders looked out the limousine window as they came to a stop at Kings Cross station. Martin opened the door and held out his hand 'thank you Martin' Kali said taking it and allowing him to help her out of the limousine 'no problem miss' Martin replied as he shut the door and proceeded to the boot to retrieve her trunk 'thank you again Martin' Kali said as he heaved it out 'anytime miss, come along lets go to your train' he replied again while he heaved Kali's trunk along.

Once they had gotten Kali's trunk stowed away, Kali and Martin moved to the boarding queue 'Sanders!' Kali heard someone shout from somewhere in the distance, she whirled around 'Draco!' she called back as he strode towards her 'I thought it was you' Draco joked as he looked at her backside, Kali rolled her eyes 'still the same as always' she retorted Draco smirked and looked at Martin 'who is this' he snarled, Martin was taken aback 'Draco this is Martin, my friend and driver, Martin, this is Draco...my friend' Kali said the last part awkwardly and looked at Draco who looked away briefly. Martin, who seemed to have picked up on this awkwardness decided to break the silence 'well I just heard the whistle so I am guessing you must be boarding now' he said with fake cheeriness 'what- oh right, um, yes I heard it too, let's go Kali' Draco said before blushing. He held out his arm, Kali took it and followed Draco towards the train, before boarding, Kali turned around and blew him a kiss 'I'll see you soon Martin, Easter is approaching. She said before boarding the train.

'Crabbe, Goyle make sure those losers don't get to us, patrol the hallways' Draco ordered his two cronies who stood there staring at him 'that would be now' Kali said quickly, Crabbe and Goyle nodded and left, leaving the two in each others company, which is what they both wanted they just didn't show it.

'So what did you do over the summer, I went to the Quidditch matches all over the place' Draco said before pulling a face, Kali laughed 'you obviously didn't like it then' she said 'of course not, it was just another way for father to get me out of the way' Draco said with a pout 'oh yuk' Kali said 'what?' Draco said 'that face makes you look so ugly, eww' Kali said and turned away, 'Pansy thinks it's cute' Draco argued 'yeah, well we all know Pansy is an idiot' Kali replied as she began to read a magazine. 'So what did you do' Draco said suddenly, making Kali jump 'if you must know, I went to Spain' Kali replied briskly 'lucky you' Draco said sarcastically 'I thought so' Kali replied as she leaned in, waiting for an argument 'well so you should' Draco said as he also leaned in. The pair were now almost head butting each other, Kali tilted her head to the side as Draco went to kiss her, they were disturbed when the door slid open and Pansy ugly pug like face popped in with a huge grin on her face, that grin was wiped off when she saw what Kali and Draco were about to do. Kali looked over at Pansy and winced 'oh god, put it away' she said shielding her eyes and looking away, Draco gagged before turning to Pansy 'what do you want' He said. Pansy glared at him before speaking 'I w-was c-coming t-to tell you th-that Blaise was looking for you' Pansy said as tears welled up in her eyes 'yeah well tell him to come here' Draco spat before turning back to Kali and smirking 'she is such a loser' he whispered. Pansy cried out loud and ran off leaving them alone once again. This time, Kali and Draco's lips touched and they quickly fell into a full on passionate kiss...

Well, what do you think, I just began it so I'll try and update as much as possible... unless you don't want me too. Click the little purple button, I DARE you. Criticism is accepted. Peace again.


End file.
